The Switch
by StoryQueen85
Summary: Wander's and Sylvia's personalities are switched mysteriously by one of Lord Hater's ray guns. Little does Wander know, he also receives Sylvia's superstrength. Will he find out about it and fight off Hater to get their original personalities back? Or will Sylvia stop him, worried that he'll get terribly hurt?
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a cool, winter day, and fresh snow had just fallen. The intergalactic traveling duo, a happy-go-lucky fuzzy orange Star Nomad, Wander, and his best friend, an azure Zbornak named Sylvia, were vacationing in a small cabin temporarily. Little did the two know, something very strange was going to happen that day.

* * *

"Of course _he'd_ land here," Sylvia muttered as she looked out of the window of the wooden cabin. Outside, Lord Hater's gigantic skull ship had just landed. "What was that?" Wander asked, walking up behind her. "Don't look now, but Hater's ship just landed outside," Sylvia said and prodded away from the window. Despite her words, Wander looked up and out of the window. She was right; he could see Hater climbing grumpily out of his ship alongside Peepers. He was talking, but Wander couldn't understand him.

When he looked real closely, he saw that Peepers was holding a huge dark red and yellow ray gun almost as big as he was. Wander leaned in closer to the glass, curious of the gun. He was immediately pulled backward by Sylvia. "Do you want to be _blasted_ by that gun if he finds us?!" she whisper-screamed while holding her hand over his mouth. Wander just looked at her, his eyes wide. Sylvia took her hand from his mouth. He crossed his arms, turning around to look toward the window. He let out a loud shriek when he saw Peepers staring in through the window on the other side. **"SYLVIA!"**

Sylvia grabbed his arm and raced out the door. She dragged him through the snow, Peepers and Hater hot on their tail. Wander squealed and climbed up onto her saddle as Peepers started to shoot the ray gun. Sylvia jumped and ducked to dodge the lasers that were being aimed at them. "Hold on, buddy!" Sylvia quickly turned around and jumped into the air so she could run the opposite way in a fake-out. Instead, Peepers fired the ray gun and it hit both of them. Sylvia groaned and collapsed into the snow. Wander passed out on her back, rolling off into the snow beside her. Lord Hater and Peepers approached them. "Do you think that... uh..." Hater muttered. Peepers poked Sylvia's nose with the ray gun. He backed up a step. He and Hater exchanged glances. "Well," Peepers started. He pointed back to the ship. "I think that did the job."

Hater nodded and started walking backward towards the ship. Peepers followed. Eventually, both of them began to run back quickly, leaving Wander and Sylvia, passed out lying in the snow alone.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! Please tell me if there's a grammar or spelling mistake and I'll fix it. Thanks!**

**~StoryQueen85**


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia woke up groggily, shivering because of the cold snow she was lying in. Next to her lay Wander with his hat over his face. _Why were we sleeping outside in this freezing weather?_ Sylvia thought to herself, getting up slowly for not to wake Wander. Sylvia felt strange- different, to say at the least. She didn't feel like her normal fight-loving self. She felt... energetic, excited... for nothing. It wasn't anything she'd ever felt before.

Wander began to stir. He fixed his hat to its normal position as he sat up to look at her. "Mornin', Syl," he greeted her sort of grumpily. Wander felt the same way- he didn't feel like himself. He had a strange and constant urge to just... fight something. He didn't know why, and he _didn't_ like it. "Good morning, Wander. How are you?" Sylvia greeted him, a little too enthusiastic than she would have called for. Wander tilted his head to the side a little, confused. "I'm good. How 'bout you?" he asked her, a little too _grumpy_ than he would have called for.

The two just stared at eachother for a few moments. Then, it finally hit Sylvia what was going on. "Hey, do you know what Peepers blasted us with before we passed out last night?" she asked Wander, trying to gather her thoughts together. "Just a huge ray gun, why?" Wander made a snowball in the snow. "Alright, this may sound odd, but when you woke up, did you feel weird and different?" Sylvia asked him, still with a hint of that unneeded enthusiasm. "Actually... yeah," Wander stopped making the snowball and looked up at Sylvia. "I think that ray gun that Peepers hit us with last night... was a personality switcher," she told him, trailing off at the end. "W-what?" Wander murmured, spooked by her theory. "That's kinda rediculous, don't ya think, Syl?"

_That's something... that's something that I would say... Oh, grop it's true!_ Sylvia thought to herself, frightened. Wander looked down at his feet, unable to process that Sylvia had his personality and he had hers. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_ Wander thought to himself, pacing back and forth. Sylvia watched him, noticing he was starting to breathe heavily. He was beginning to freak out, and that wasn't good.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! Please tell me if there's a grammar or spelling mistake and I'll fix it. Thanks!**

**~StoryQueen85**


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia watched a few moments as the fuzzy orange Star Nomad paced back and forth, almost to the point of hyperventilating. She stopped him by wrapping him in a tight hug. She hadn't known what else to do, and Wander would have probably done the same for her... y'know, if they were actually themselves at that moment.

Wander, surprised by this, took deep breaths to calm himself down. Sylvia felt bad for the little guy. He wasn't used to being grumpy, or as fight-loving as she had been. She wasn't used to being as enthusiastic and fun-loving as Wander was either, although she was a bit experienced. Wander had usually always brought out her soft spots throughout their inter-galactic travels in the Yonder universe. Wander, well, she'd never seen any of his dark sides.

He was beginning to calm down, but she could still feel him shaking from fright. The duo just sat there for around thirty minutes doing nothing. Wander took the time to try to calm himself down, yet failing, and Sylvia took the time to think of a plan to get the ray gun from Hater to turn themselves back their normal selves. _But Wander has all of the fighting techniques now..._ Sylvia thought with Wander, who had fallen asleep, beside her. _I'd hate to have him do all of the fighting. For one, he's not as immune to hits as Zbornaks are. He could get seriously hurt if something went wrong. _

She had to stop there. She couldn't even bear a thought of Wander getting hurt at all. Then she'd have to find a way for Wander's 'sappy smooshy lovey dovey silliness' to help them get their original personalities back, because in no flarpin' way would she let Wander fight all of the watchdogs and possibly Hater alone.

* * *

**If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me so I can correct it!**

**~StoryQueen85**


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvia had let Wander sleep, but she didn't want him to freeze to death from the snow. She picked him up and carried him back toward their cabin. Every so often, she felt the need to wake him up so they could go explore this planet, but she had to ignore it the best she could.

She reached the cabin, but to her shock and dismay, it was destroyed. She let a loud gasp escape her mouth. Wander opened his eyes, looking up at Sylvia. Her mouth was wide open in shock and she seemed frozen, unaware of anything going on around her. Wander looked in the direction that she was staring at. When he saw the cabin's remains, he let out a yelp and fell out of Sylvia's arms. Sylvia snapped back to reality and looked down at Wander. His fur was ruffled. "Oh, you're awake!" Sylvia said, a wide smile on her face. Wander stoop up, putting the hat atop his head. "Do you have a plan yet?" he asked her, not acknowledging her earlier statement. Sylvia wanted to say yes, but her only true plan was to have Wander fight off the watchdogs to get the gun. She couldn't let that happen. "Sort of," she let herself say. "Sort of?" Wander echoed, confused. "Well," Sylvia started, hesitant. Wander waited for her to explain.

"I've uh... found out... along with the personality switch, you got my fighting techniques and strengths," she said quietly. Wander's eyes widened immediately. "But promise me you won't use them," Sylvia begged. She didn't want him to get hurt. Wander closed his eyes and nodded quickly. Little did Sylvia know, his fingers were crossed.

* * *

**If there are any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me so I can correct them!**

**~StoryQueen85**

* * *

**P.S. - Sorry that the chapters are so short! **


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen and Sylvia was fast asleep, snoring peacefully in front of a campfire they had started an hour back. However, Wander was awake, plotting his plan to sneak away and get the ray gun that had switched their personalities. He pulled out a bucket of water from his hat and poured it on the fire to extinguish it. He put his hat back atop his head and stood there, staring at Sylvia for a few moments. He felt sort of guilty for his plan, since she pleaded him not to do it. _For who knows why, though?_ he thought to himself as he began to venture away from their site that they stayed at because their cabin was destroyed.

He stopped at the entrance to Hater's ship, which had still been parked in the same spot it had been for the last two days. The "mouth" of it was partially opened, wide enough for Wander to fit through. He climbed up and crawled through the opening between the "teeth." It was dark in there, and it sort of creeped Wander out. It was empty and really quiet. "Now where do they keep those guns?"

* * *

A fly buzzed past Sylvia's nose, waking her up. She raised her head, still half asleep. The first thing she noticed is that Wander was _gone._ "Wander?" she immediately got to her feet, looking all around, a hopeful smile on her face. "Oh, grop..." she whispered with a terrifying thought. _Had he gone to Hater's ship? _Her smile dropped immediately.

Biting her lip in fear, she made her way toward the direction of the ship. Halfway there, she began to feel different one again, or if she may... normal. She didn't begin to really notice until she reached the entrance to Hater's ship. She noticed her normal thoughts of fighting were starting to come back. _That... That gun's effects wore off? _

Just to make sure, she punched one of the "teeth" on Hater's ship. It flew off and slid down the long hall at the entrance inside. "Oh, grop, Wander!" she climbed inside. _If our personalities are back to normal, that means Wander doesn't have the strength anymore!_ Sylvia thought to herself, panicking and looking all over the ship. Wander was nowhere to be seen. She was about to give up and leave, but an ear-splitting shriek echoed throughout the entire ship.

* * *

Wander struggled to break free from Lord Hater's grip. He hadn't even heard him coming, and now he regretted ever coming on this ship. Not even a minute sooner, he'd realized that he was back to normal, and now he was stuck in this mess. "Now I've got you," Hater grinned, squeezing him tighter. "Not with any problems from your troublesome Zbornak you call a friend."

As soon as he said this, Sylvia burst into the room and punched Hater right in the face, making him release his grip on Wander. "Sylvia!" Wander shouted, jumping up and hugging her neck. "Now lets get out of here!" she told him as he jumped onto the saddle. Green lightningbolts shot from Hater's fingers, barely missing the two. Sylvia ran as fast as she could to escape the ship and out of danger. She jumped through the "mouth" of the ship and sprinted at top speed through a forest. A large green lightningbolt whirred past her and hit a nearby tree, causing it to go up in flames. Hater shot several more lightningbolts at trees, and soon enough the entire forest was on _fire._

* * *

**Wowee, that was a long one xD**

**So now the story's not too much about how their personalities are switched, sorry 'bout that uwu**

**But trust me, you'll like the next few chapters. I hope. I'm really into suspense, by the way so uwu**

**~StoryQueen85**


End file.
